A Portal To Another Universe
by Kalypso-Fox
Summary: What happens when twins Sachiko and Tamako Satomi end up traveling through their tv and into the 'Bleach' world? Alot that's what... Fights, swearing, humor, romance, drama; it's all here in 'A Portal To Another Universe'. Read to find out what happens.


**AN: Hey, peeps its me Jasper's Calming Nature here with a new story. It was originally going to be up on my twins account but the computer got jacked up and then we forgot her password to get onto the computer so that story was history… and so I'm here now to rewrite it on my account. It was originally an Itachi/Oc, Sasori/Oc, but now it is going to be a completely different show, it will now be Bleach, and be a Renji/Oc, Byakuya/Oc. We have other character pairings but aren't too sure yet because we forgot all the information on their characters. So yeah anyway… on with the story! :D**

**A Portal to another Universe**

**Chappy 1:**

"Hey, Tama hurry up! The Bleach marathon is starting in 5 minutes!" Yelled an eighteen-year-old girl to her sister.

"'Kay, I'll be right down!" Tama yelled back.

The girl huffed in annoyance as she began to dry the red tips of her damp mid-back black hair for it began to get her hot pink tank top wet, which felt freezing as it mixed with the cool air conditioned air. Sighing to herself, she reviewed her wonderfully made snack station before her. A bowl of popcorn lay upon the coffee table followed by an ice cold six-pack of Mountain Dew and a bowl of assorted jellybeans. She grinned in triumph. _Perfect._

"I'm ready." Said a young 18-year-old girl, Tama, as she ascended down the stars. Her black waist length black hair with medium blue streaks adorned her face beautifully as she smiled to her sister, her twin.

This girl was an exact replica of the other, except the colors in their hair. They both had shining jade green eyes and the same average body structure. While one refused to tie her hair up within a towel, her twin, Tama, had her hair up within one.

"So Sachi, are there finally going to show the new Bleach episodes where the shinigami finally go to the human world?" The Tama girl asked.

"Yup." The Sachi girl answered with an excited grin.

"Sweet!" She said.

The girls sat down at the couch and each grabbed a soda, as they got comfy. Sachi turned the TV on as Tama took a big chug of her soda downing half of it instantly and then letting out a huge burp.

"Eww, seriously not now, please." Sachi said a little disgusted by her sisters' usual routine when drinking soda.

"Heh, sorry can't help it. You know that." Tama said with a grin.

"Yeah sure whatever, now be quiet it's starting!" Her sister muttered back.

Just as the theme song had ended a scene of the Gotei 13 appeared as Yamamoto-soutaichou appeared in the middle of a taichou's meeting, then suddenly, the television screen went out along with all the lights in the neighborhood.

"Ahh!" Sachi screamed in half surprise, half fright.

"Shit," Tama growled slamming her soda down upon the table and standing up just as the lights flickered on again.

The TV came on again yet this time, instead of the pure HD quality they had before, it was covered in static, the pictures barely even recognizable.

"Aww man, that's so bunk!" Sachi cried quoting her favorite American actor. (Jake T. Austin)

"Sachiko come here and help me try to get the TV working again before we miss something important." Tama grumbled with a sigh.

Tama crawled behind the TV and started messing with some cords replugging them and jiggling the wires as Sachiko checked the screen for any cracks or signs of it being busted.

"Hey, I think it's working," Sachiko said in relief as the static started disappearing. But right as Tama had unplugged and re-plugged a wire into the wall, Sachiko touched the screen just as the show had started regaining the beautiful picture they had before, a little bit Sachiko's hand fazed through the TV.

"Ahh!" Sachiko shrieked as she pulled her hand back as if she had been burnt and held it close to her chest protecting it with her other hand.

"What happened?" Tama asked as she shot up from behind the TV concerned.

"M-m-my h-hand w-w-went th-through the TV." Sachiko stuttered in alarm.

"What? Liar, you scared me." Tama said in disbelief as she walked around to the front of the TV where Sachiko was standing.

"No, I'm not lying! I'm serious, it totally did!" Sachiko said a little sad that her sister thought she would lie about something like that.

"Right and I'm not totally in love with Byakuya Kuchiki." Tama said sarcastically.

"Why would I lie about that in this situation? When we're missing Renji?! What's wrong with you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, that is true, you are infatuated with him." Tama said all too knowingly.

"You see!" Sachiko said.

"Ok, well let me test out that theory of yours." Tama said as she stuck her hand out towards the TV.

Tama's hand at 1st just touched the screen, but when she tried again as Sachiko went behind the TV and plugged in the last chord Tama's whole hand sunk into the TV.

**On The Other Side of the Portal:**

A little pink haired girl's eyes widened as something came appearing and disappearing above the soutaichou. Though she tried to say something a gruff yawn interrupted her from the guy she was sitting with. A bit peeved she kept quiet yet still pointing at the same time.

The massive man sighed in irritation for he looked in the direction that the little girl was pointing yet he saw nothing except for the wall. About a minute later, though, his eyes widened as a hand appeared yet instead of saying something, he just sat there with a smile on his face dismissing it as nothing.

**Back In the Girls House:**

"Whoa!" Tama yelped.

"See, I told you I wasn't lying!" Sachiko muttered in anger.

"Let's go through." Tama said suddenly excited.

"What?!" Sachiko asked surprised.

"Let's go see where it leads! It's gotta lead to the Seireitei, since that's where the screen cut off! Let's go check it out!" Tama said with anticipation not caring if she sounded crazy to others.

"I'm not sure, what if, we get attacked by something? Or end up some place we don't know about?" Sachiko questioned a little weary of her sister's motives yet at the same time, not even wondering about the strangeness of the situation.

"Come on, what's it gonna hurt? There must be something good on the other side. Let's just check it out!" Tama offered with excitement.

"Oh, alright. But if we get stuck in there I'm blaming you." Sachiko muttered.

"Wait, maybe we should change out of our pj's." Sachiko said, as Tama had got ready to jump through the TV.

"Oh, yeah your right. That might be a good idea." Tama giggled sheepishly.

Sachiko just sighed as she and her sister went up to their rooms to get changed for a life changing adventure.

Sachiko pulled on a red halter with an orange flame going all the way around the bottom. Then, she slipped on a black ruffle mini skirt, with a chain link belt hanging loosely around her waist. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and pulled on her black knee high zip-up boots. She grabbed a medium sized shoulder bag and put an extra outfit in it, with certain needed necessities in it as well, and then walked down stairs to wait for her sister.

Tama who was usually always late was actually so excited that she was waiting in front of the TV for Sachiko. She had on a blue t-shirt with a black tank top over it, and a black jean mini skirt with white leggings under that. She had on black converse and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She also had a backpack slung over one shoulder with some stuff in it as well, and extra outfit packed in it.

"Ok, I'm ready." Sachiko said as she walked up to Tama and grabbed her hand.

"Ok Sachiko on the count of 3 we jump into the TV." Tama said.

"Ok." Sachiko answered.

"1…two…3!" Tama and Sachiko counted together as they ducked their heads and jumped head first into the TV holding hands so they wouldn't get separated.

The instant they jumped through the TV they were sent hurtling to the ground.

Shocked to see two girls floating through the air and the strange fact that they had come out of nowhere, the whole room cried out in surprise as the two girls came hurtling to the ground.

"AHHHH!!!!" The two sisters screamed together as they fell to their 'doom' letting go of each other.

_CRASH!!_

The girls had landed painfully on the ground…or so they thought. Sachiko had landed on her back on top of Tama who had landed on her stomach.

"Haha, they landed on Jiijii!" The little pink haired girl squealed as she laughed after popping out of a huge man with spiked hair's shirt.

"Whoa, where did appear out of, Yachiru?" An orange haired big-busted lady asked.

"I didn't even notice her." The big man, Zaraki, answered tiredly.

"Well then, if you all have said your hello's to Yachiru-fukutaichou then will you please get these girls off of me?" a man said from under the two girls.

"Oh, oops. I'm sorry!" Sachiko shrieked sitting up sliding off of Tama in the process.

"Ugh, geez, Sachi you're gaining some weight." Tama muttered as she sat up as well while rubbing her back.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, it's ok."

"Uh…girl in the red, you might want to…uh close your legs." The orange haired lady spoke again with a giggle.

"Huh?" Sachi yelped looking down to her sitting position to see that her legs were wide open and everyone could see under her skirt.

"Ah!" Sachiko said closing her legs, moving so that she was sitting on them and pulling her skirt down.

"I told you not to just wear that." Tama muttered in embarrassment as Yachiru's laughs filled the hall.

"No you didn't!" Sachiko said angrily as a blush filled her face.

"…True." Tama admitted.

"Ahem, well then. If you all are done now, then I suppose we have a new matter of business to attend to." The soutaichou said referring to the two girls.

"Renji you may want to close your mouth now." A man with a kenseikan in his black hair said to another man with red hair in a ponytail.

"Uh, hai, Kuchiki-taichou." Renji said closing his mouth and wiping his mouth on his sleeve as well after looking away from his previous distraction.

"Wait…Renji?" Sachiko asked looking at her sister.

"And Kuchiki… Byakuya?" Tama asked looking back at Sachiko.

"Hai." Said boys answered.

"…"

"AHHH!!!" The girls screamed together successfully blowing the eardrums of everybody in the room, "Were in 'Bleach!!!'"

"Renji!!!!" Sachiko yelled running up to Renji.

"Uh…" Renji said a little uncomfortable, yet happy that a girl was actually taking interest in him.

"Um…sorry." Sachiko said backing up a bit after realizing that she was all over him.

"Uh…it's fine really." Renji said smirking at Sachiko. Sachiko just stood there blushing at the very fact that Renji smiled at her… or smirked… well… they were the same thing.

"Kuchiki-taichou!!" Tama yelled as she walked over to Byakuya attempting to hide her amusement.

"…" Byakuya stayed silent not showing his discomfort as Tama just stood there looking him over.

"Uh, taichou… how do these girls know their names?" The orange haired girl asked a little white haired boy next to her.

"Toushirou!!!" The girls screamed again running up to said white haired boy and glomped him.

"Hi Shirou-chan! You really are like a grade schooler!" Sachiko said with a grin.

"Hehe, you're short." Tama said ruffling his hair.

"I AM NOT A GRADE SCHOOLER!!" Toushirou said.

"Hehe looks like you've got some admirers taichou." The orange haired girl said again.

"Rangiku!" the girls said letting go of Toushirou and ran up to Rangiku to shake her hand.

"Wow, Rangiku your awesome!" Sachiko said while hugging her around the waist and rubbing her head back and forth in her boobs (on accident).

"And so much taller then your grade school captain." Tama said smiling at Toushirou.

"I AM NOT A GRADE SCHOOLER!!" Toushirou growled yet again angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Chibi-chan." Tama said as they moved on to the next people.

"Hi Yachiru." Sachiko said happily while shaking Yachiru's hand completely forgetting about her previous comment to her.

"Hiya, panty girl." Yachiru said giggling.

"What?" Sachiko asked blushing and looking down.

"Hehe, sorry." Yachiru said with a grin.

"Heh, good one Yachiru." Tama and the big guy said at the same time.

"Yo Kenpachi." Tama said with a grin.

"Yo." Kenpachi answered shaking Tama's hand.

The girls soon finished greeted everyone else and were standing next to Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"So, now that we all know each other we must discuss how you two got here. And what will happen to you.

"Seeing as you know of us, I would say that you are maybe friends of Ichigo's, but since you said something about Bleach I am not too sure. I hear you say you are from the real world, and that we are in a TV show, and anime to be more specific called 'Bleach' and that were all characters in it. Is that so?"

"Yes, Soutaichou sir." We said together.

"They sure do that talking together thing a lot Kenny." Yachiru whispered.

"Heh, right." Kenpachi answered.

"Well, I'm not too sure I believe you. I want to say that we are more so living in an alternate reality where our real world is your TV world." Head Captain said.

"That may be true sir." Tama said as Sachiko was kind of spacing out thinking of what was going to happen to them, or more importantly thinking about Renji.

"Well, until we find a TV for you two to find your 'channel' on, you will have to stay here in the Seireitei."

"Yes sir." The girls said together.

"Well until then you two will be working as subordinates to squad 6's Kuchiki-taichou, and his fukutaichou, Abarai Renji." Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." The girls said, while screaming and throwing a party in their heads.

"Ok then you girls may leave now. Your new taichou and fukutaichou will give you a tour of the Seireitei and your new living quarters."

"Hai." The girls said together.

"Alright then you're all dismissed." He said as he walked away and the group dispersed leaving only Renji, Byakuya, and the twins.

Sachiko's P.O.V.:

Oh my god! I can't believe I'm really here with Renji! I cheered; jumping around in my head until someone suddenly interrupted me by clearing their throat quite loudly.

"Huh, what?" I asked in embarrassment Renji, my eyes captivated by his.

"We have to go start our tour now. It needs to be done by the end of the day." Renji said.

"Oh, o-ok." I stuttered.

"Right come on." Renji said as he started walking away. Finally noticing that we were alone, and he was walking away I followed quickly behind him.

Tama's P.O.V.:

Byakuya and I had left the meeting room about 10 minutes ago and were already about done considering I knew where everything was from TV. And were heading back to squad 6's quarters.

"So, this will be you living quarters." Byakuya said as we walked up to a vacant room and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Be ready by 6:30am for your 1st day of training." Byakuya said.

"Hai." I said as he walked away and I closed the door to my new room, walked over to the bed, dropped my bag and flopped down on my bed. Exhausted from the day's activities.

'We didn't even really do anything, but just to skip from night to day and then walk around the entire Seireitei is tiring. Well at least I got to spend my day with Byakuya.' I thought as I fell into a deep sleep nothing left to do except dream about Byakuya.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.:**

'I wonder how she will fair tomorrow? She seems to have a high level of spiritual power. We shall see tomorrow then.' Byakuya thought to himself as he walked off to his room.

**Sachiko's P.O.V.:**

I knew where everything was and all but I didn't say anything as Renji led me around explaining what everything was. I was in heaven.

"Hey, so Sachiko if you've seen us on TV then how come you don't know what anything is?" Renji asked suspiciously.

"U-uh, umm…" I stuttered nervously.

"Well?" Renji asked stopping under a tree.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Letting out the breath I kept my eyes clenched tightly shut and explained everything to Renji.

"Ok, well the truth is that I do know what everything is, but I just adore you so much that I wanted to spend as much time alone with you that I could!" I admitted quickly.

"…"

"Please say something." I asked quietly as a blush rushed to my face. I knew I should've never told him.

"Well, that's interesting. I've never had anyone like me before. It was always Hitsugaya-taichou, or Kuchiki-taichou." Renji said solemnly.

"Why, I don't believe that! I for a fact know a lot of people who like you just as much as I do!" I protested.

"Really?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, tons." I said looking down sadly (it was true, there was lots of competition).

"Sweet! Wait till I tell Captain-Kuchiki!" Renji said happily, not noticing the look on my face).

"Heh." I laughed a little.

"Well, I guess we better get back to your pointless tour then." Renji said.

"Right." I said as we started walking again. A few minutes later we were at squad 6's quarters and had finished our little tour of that too, Renji showing me everyone's rooms. Soon he came up to mine.

"Here is your room." Renji said opening the door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hey, thanks." Renji said.

"Anytime." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning for you 1st day of training, 6 AM ok?" Renji asked me.

"Sure." I said waving as he waved back as he walked away.

I closed the door, walked over to my new bed, placed my bag on the table next to the bed and lay down on the bed. God, what's wrong with me? I hope he didn't notice that my smiles were fake. I closed my eyes, letting a single tear fall.

"I love you Renji Abarai." I whispered falling into a Renji filled dream afterwards.

**Renji's P.O.V.:**

'Did I just hear right? Did she just say she loved me? I knew there was something off about her smiles!' Renji thought angrily that he didn't question her earlier as he stomped off to his room to sleep it off, and think of a plan to ask her if what he heard was true.

**A/N: So there's the 1st chapter. I hope you liked it. It was a lot longer and funnier then the original Naruto version I think. Also a bit dramatic at the end. Don't ask me why, it kind of just happened. Well anyway, please read and review. Criticism welcome, just no flames please. If you absolutely detest it then just leave, don't ruin it for everyone else too please. This is my 1st Bleach story so please be gentle w/it.**

**Ja Ne ~Jasper's Calming Nature~**


End file.
